Destello Amarillo
by Kevin-sho-qwq
Summary: Un Naruto con conocimiento de una vida extraña llena de batallas y jutsus espectaculares, que pasara ahora con Naruto teniendo el conocimiento extraño de estos sucesos, este fic es un estilo viaje en el tiempo, el prologo esta dentro para más idea. Pasad y Dejarme reviews, Rated M para más libertad en mi escritura y posible escenas gore/sangre
1. Prologo

Prologo

En la segunda y tercera guerra shinobi, ocurrieron muchas cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo; alrededor del Shinobi no Kami siempre se vieron destellos amarillos, extraños, pero que hacían que el gran shinobi ampliara su actitud activista haciéndolo parecer un poco idiota como el Shodai Hokage. Cada vez que las batallas terminaban el destello amarillo volvía a ocurrir y el Shinobi no Kami preguntaba, ¿Qué sucedió? Como si hubiera tenido amnesia y olvidar la batalla donde el tuvo gran parte.

Esto sucedió siempre, cada vez que sucedía una batalla, el Shinobi no Kami cambiaba su forma de ser, algunos decían que era Minato Namikaze probando su fabuloso jutsu que se dio a conocer al final de la tercera guerra shinobi, acabando con todo un batallón, pero cuando todo termino y se le pregunto a este si él era el, responsable de estos hechos, él simplemente respondió, ¿De qué habláis? Yo nunca use el Hiraishin para entrar en las batallas en las que Sandaime-sama estaba presente. De esa forma, nunca se resolvió la duda.

Años después, cuando el Kyuubi no Yoko, ataco la aldea oculta entre las hojas y el cuarto Hokage se sacrificó por el bien del pueblo. En ese mismo momento justo antes de que el Kyuubi atacara Konoha el responsable de estos extraños sucesos había nacido. Si Naruto Uzumaki había sido el responsable de estos hechos que le harían saber, por experiencia propia como si fuera su vida pasada, como luchar contra poderosos ninjas y tener un repertorio de jutsus del cual todos los Chūnins envidiarían y el conocimiento de grandes jutsus del Shinobi No Kami.

Vale bueno con respecto a mi otra historia como ustedes 'Es muy corto' estoy tratando de hacer los capi más grandes que antes, mucho si me preguntan a mí, pero tranquilos no lo abandonare, si es que ustedes no me abandonan, por supuesto. Bueno yo ahora me encontraba leyendo y de repente esta idea me llego a mi cabeza, con título y todo, 'Destello Amarillo' fue un 'wow flashback y la profundidad de mi mente en la que se encuentran todos los fic's que he leído', me encontraba leyendo 'La mano derecha de Dios' y me nacio esta idea, este fic que dije solo tiene dos capis :c, bueno espero que me digáis vuestra opinión sobre este nuevo fic

Byebye-eWe *PD: Nunca dejare abandonado un fic puede que me demore mucho pero espero nunca dejar uno, ya que el primer fic que leí es uno ahora abandonado y me sentí como el perrito abandonado que ya no tiene lo que tenía, espero sus comentarios. Y dejo las dudas aclaradas ahora, lo más probable sea que este fic valla así, Naruto nivel semi-dios a dios, o puede que no, ahí veo yo, pero Naruto solo tendrá el conocimiento de los jutsus más poderosos, los de rango C y esos simples que cualquier Genin-Chūnin puede aprender con dedicación puede que los sepa.

Bueno, una última cosa, quiero ayuda en algo, por favor quiero que ustedes inventen un jutsu para el rubio cabeza hueca, me dan las especificaciones de lo que hace y eso y una referencia de en que momento quieren que este jutsu entre a la historia, acepto todos los jutsus desde los nivel 'De Ensueño' que nazcan de su cabeza a los simples y bonitos.

Ahora sí

Byebye-eWe


	2. ¿Y estos recuerdos?

**Vale nuevo cap de Destello qwq, vamos directo al grano**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto, ni ningún objeto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Era el primer día de academia de Naruto Uzumaki, hoy le enseñarían a acceder a su chakra. La emoción le podía al pequeño rubio de 5 años, hoy obtendría el poder que le permitiría hacer cosas increíbles, un sueño que deseaba cumplir

"Ser el mejor de los Hokages" no importa que él lo conseguiría' ttebayo.

El sensei un extraño aburame que había sido chûnin por más de dos años su ayudante un civil que se convirtió en chûnin hace solo unos meses, el aburame siempre con su cara neutral hacia Naruto pero el civil ni siquiera trataba de esconder su cara de repulsión e odio, pero eso no le importaba al pequeño rubio solo quería aprender a activar su chakra para poder irse de esta puta mierda, como decía él.

Llego la última hora de la academia hora de activar su chakra

-"Aquí vamos".- al momento de pasar al frente y realizar el signo de manos ocurrió algo inesperado, su chakra fue como una fuga una fuga de gas amarillo que echó todos contra sus asientos y en casos como el sensei contra la pared.

-Pero qué demonios' ttebayo.-

-... Interesante, simplemente interesante...- El ayudante civil solamente bufo por lo bajó al ver tanto chakra liberado en solo el primer intento, al ver la media sonrisa del labio del sensei, Naruto, puso su típica sonrisa zorruna, pero, justo después cayó al suelo desmayado por al parecer la fuga de chakra producida, al menos es lo que todos pensaban, porque Naruto ahora estaba viviendo extraños momentos en su mente.

Naruto, ahora sentía como si estuvieran escribiendo en su mente cada vez que se terminaba una línea su mente lo procesaba y terminaba siendo el recuerdo de un jutsu, tácticas, asesinato, experiencia en combate y extrañas escrituras realizadas en papel, entre otras cosas.

Un par de semanas han pasado y Naruto aún no despertaba, Sarutobi que estaba junto a él, había preguntado en la academia que había sucedido, los maestros le dijeron que había liberado demasiado chakra de una sola vez, pero sabiendo la condición de Naruto, ¿que había sucedido en verdad? Era la real duda del viejo mono.

Era ya entrada la noche de ese mismo día que Naruto despertó, sintiendo una jaqueca increíble, al ver sus manos todo volvió, sus recuerdos o de algún extraño estaban en su mente, había asesinado muchas personas su mente le martillaba de solo recordarlo, los recuerdos venían como destellos, destellos sangrientos y de gritos, era increíble, no solo eso, sino también que a Naruto al momento de abrir los ojos, no mostraba terror y tampoco despertó completamente ese destello de alegría en sus ojos, que todos veían, se veía a sí mismo como un sabio reflexionando, era increíble, ¿Tenía recuerdos falsos? ¿Un engaño de algún aldeano que lo odia?, como era posible que viera en sus recuerdos como sus manos mataban y masacraban a miles de ninjas, jutsus espectaculares, Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Fūton y Doton, jutsus que acababan con las vidas de más ninjas, mientras que por fuera, Naruto, no estaba sufriendo ningún daño ni trauma era increíble, se sentía como un típico superhéroe del cual rebosaba el poder, porque era cierto sus manos, pies y todo su cuerpo estaba brillando, como acoplando un poder, succionándolo el poder de sus recuerdos, mientras el poder que emanaban se hacía más fuerte, iba perdiendo los recuerdos, los últimos que perdió fueron los jutsus y el resplandor de su cuerpo amaino, justo cuando Sarutobi, abrió la puerta del hospital.

-Naruto, hijo ¿Estas bien?.-

-Sí, eso creo, ¿Qué me sucedió jiji?.-

-No me cabe ninguna posibilidad, no sé lo que te ocurrió.-

Sarutobi había estado vigilando a Naruto a través de su bola de cristal, vio el resplandor y esos ojos, de ninja experimentado, que muchas veces vio como perdían sus brillos.

 **Un día después, fuera del hospital**

Naruto paseaba, en dirección a su lugar de reflexión preferido, si en un día se había convertido en su lugar favorito, las cabezas de los Hokages, ayer mientras estaba pensando en la cabeza de Sarutobi, le llegaban distintos recuerdos de un Hokage hiperactivo de cabello café, otro un serio peliblanco de sus jutsus de Suiton, luego de Sarutobi su facilidad para aprender, y el ultimo un rubio estratega, apenas lo vio en su recuerdo destello, como los había nombrado, pensó que era sí mismo en una edad adulta, solo que este Hokage era un gran estratega le recordaba al chico Mendokusai de sus curso de la academia, pero este no era flojo, en él veía lo que Sarutobi practicaba ahora, esas escrituras en papel que luego usaba en batalla, que ahora medio entendía.

 **Una semana después**

Ahora gracias a Sarutobi que le había prohibido ir a la academia durante toda la semana pasada, volvía al lugar que le enseño a usar su chakra, aunque no se lo allá contado a nadie, ese cosquilleo que tenía en la boca de su estómago de devolvió su sonrisa porque sabía que era su gran y espectacular chakra, bueno no tanto ya que lo desbloqueo desmayándose, que vergüenza de solo recordarlo le hervía la cara, ahora sería el hazmerreír de la academia, hizo una nota mental de darse una palmada en la cara si es que se burlaban de él hoy.

Cuando llego no vio ninguna mirada dirigida a él como si no lo hubieran visto, susurro un pequeño 'Perfecto' y se deslizo hasta su puesto, sorprendiéndose por su nueva velocidad, solo unos ojos casi lo detectan. Ya en su puesto, Naruto, se puso manos a la obra en su tarea, dormir.

-Bueno clase es todo por hoy recuerden llegar temprano mañana para las pruebas de graduación, para conseguir su Hitai-ate y convertirse en la nueva generación de ninjas de Konoha.-

Para la suerte de Naruto, no logro despertar a tiempo en ese momento.

 **Entrada la noche**

Sarutobi, estaba de lleno en sus recuerdos, ese en especial, el hecho de que Naruto allá logrado tener esos ojos aunque sea por un segundo, era el augurio de que algo iba a cambiar.

 **En ese mismo momento**

Naruto estaba terminando su ramen instantáneo cuando su cabeza comenzó a arder, luego a pesar y después todo se volvió negro.

No sabía dónde se encontraba pero lo único que veía era…

 **Tres años más tarde**

 **Día de la Graduación**

Ya era tarde y los novatos estaban dando su penúltima prueba, ya casi terminando, llego el pequeño o ya no tan pequeño rubio, para variar entro al salón bostezando, se convirtió en el centro de atención cuando su sensei lo miro extrañado.

-Naruto, ¿Qué te ha pasado?.-

-Perdón sensei me quede dormido.-

-No solo eso, ¿Por qué esas pintas?.-

-¿Qué pintas sensei, si hoy estoy con lo mismo de siempre?.-

-Muchacho, ¿No te miraste al espejo antes de salir de tu casa?.-

-Ehm… No ¿Por qué?.-

-Que voy a hacer contigo. Ve al baño y ve lo que llevas, te llevare un cambio de ropa, mi casa está cerca.-

Naruto, siguiendo la instrucción de su sensei fue al baño, al mirarse en el espejo.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA ME PASO' TTEBAYO!.-

Un rato después, llego el sensei de Naruto con un cambio de ropa completamente negro aunque no traía consigo la típica capucha que usan los aburames para taparse, quizás para qué, solo traía lo que aparentemente usaban debajo una polera de mallas una camisa manga corta Marrón-Negruzco y pantalones ninja marrones.

De vuelta en clase, con ropa a su medida, ya que extrañamente pego un estirón de última hora, y ahora es uno de los más alto de su clase, siendo que estaba con los alumnos de 12 años, (Vaaale explicación, por si algunos no os habéis dado cuenta si Naruto ha fallado tres veces la prueba de graduación significa que entro antes de lo que debería, es por esto que ahora mismo está con la clase anterior a la de sus amigos, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, ok? Vale con eso aclarado sigamos QwQ), siendo que estaba atrasado le dieron tiempo libre a los otros alumnos para que Naruto pudiera hacer la prueba escrita y la prueba de lanzamiento, solo con treinta minutos para esto.

Cuando la prueba escrita comenzó y estando solo él y su sensei en el salón, los nervios le sobraban, cuando leyó la primera pregunta, bueno, los nervios aumentaron, pero no se dejó vencer, este año lo lograría, era un sí o sí, cuando termino la última pregunta se sorprendió al mirar el reloj y ver que solo se demoró quince minutos, increíble a su parecer, pero no tanto para su prisionero que ha visto todo lo que ha estado sucediendo y tiene una idea clara de lo que su contenedor puede hacer ahora, de solo pensarlo se le salía un sonrisa asesina y una macabra risa.

Ya en la prueba de lanzamiento y con la supervisión de su sensei que tenía unos ojos de interés.

 _-"¿Hoy es un Naruto nuevo? Haber con que me sorprende ahora.-_

Ya pasados lo nervios y viendo que esto lo pasaría sí o sí decidió apresurarse y ver si podía conseguir un poco de ramen para relajarse completamente, visualizando lo que quería hacer y deseando sorprender. Agarro todos los kunais y shurikens.

 _-"Jee, veamos lo que sale de esto".-_

Luego de varias respiraciones, cerrando los ojos, Naruto, lanzo todos los proyectiles, luego de unos segundo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con todos los proyectiles en lugares vitales, su sensei con su boca en forma de o.

-Muy bien Naruto, ya que has completado las dos pruebas que debías, por estos próximos 13 minutos puedes hacer lo que quieras, y con eso me refiero a que te relajes, nada de bromas, estas a un paso de convertirte en ninja.-

-¡Por supuesto sensei!.- dijo, Naruto, ya a la distancia.

 **Stand de Ichiraku**

-¡Un tazón especial Naruto viejo!.-

-Enseguida sale, cliente favorito.-

Luego de los minutos correspondientes, Naruto, con su sonrisa zorruna y los palillos en la mano.

-Viejo, ya tengo el Hitae-ate puesto.-

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?.-

-Aún no viejo, pero ten por seguro que a partir de mañana tu mejor cliente, será un ninja, ¡En camino a ser Hokage' ttebayo!.-

 **Diez minutos más tarde**

(Yo mismo me acabo de recordar a la voz de Bob Esponja jaja)

Naruto, comiendo un dango, iba en dirección a la Academia para dar la última prueba con los demás alumnos, sabía que la última prueba seria de tres jutsus unos de los cuales su peor enemigo.

Ya estaban llamando a los alumnos a pasar a la sala donde se probaba y entregaban los Hitae-ate, turno de Naruto, nervios en aumento, respiraciones, nervios bajando.

-Bien, Naruto, comenzaras con un Henge, no necesitas especificar, solo transfórmate en alguien.-

 _-Bien empezamos.-_

Realizando el sello de mano para el henge.

-¡Henge!.-

Luego de eso se ve a un peliblanco, el Nidaime Hokage.

-¡Bien hecho, Naruto!.- la emoción comenzaba a subir en el sensei de Naruto por el henge perfectamente realizado.

-Ahora sigue con un kawarimi, sustitúyete por algo que este a nuestra vista, puedes elegir cualquier cosa que se ve por ese ventanal.- dijo apuntando hacia la derecha el sensei.

 _-Vamos esto y solo quedara un paso.-_ se animaba a sí mismo.

Viendo por el ventanal, encontró solo por el rabillo de su ojo, logro ver una mancha que se ve atravesando el mini bosque que se encuentra en la academia, decidiéndose.

 _-Josh, aquí vamos.-_

De improvisto apareció una nube y en lugar de Naruto había un gato negro, en concreto uno muy odiado por los genins recién graduados.

 _-¡Increible, logro encontrar a Tora, que bien podría ser un problema para muchos chûnins e incluso jounins de encontrar y encima realizo un kawarimi por él!.-_

 _-Jejejeje, lo logre ¡Bien!, solo un paso, ¡solo un paso Uzumaki Naruto y comenzaremos nuestro camino a la mansión Hokage para arrebatarle el gorro a ero-jiji!.-_

Cuando Naruto volvió a la sala.

-Naruto, has llegado bastante lejos, desde ya quiero felicitarte, el último paso es…-

 _-Que no sea lo que pienso, por favor ¡Que no sea ese Jutsu!.-_

-El bunshin no jutsu.-

 _-¡Mierda, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!, vamos hagamos el mejor intento.-_

Respirando repetidas veces, cerrando los ojos, y comenzando a acercar sus manos, una a otra, hizo el sello y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!.-

* * *

 **¿Magia eh? ¿Os gusta el suspenso? Pues a mí no, pero como soy malote os dejare con la duda**

 **Vale termine, voy a subir esto rápido que me acaban de llegar más ideas XD, bueno por favor ser buenas personas y dejarle un review a este aficionado.**

 **Vale os pido para hoy no os pido nada para las reviews en específico, pero decirme que le falta ahora mismo, que no entendéis o bueno un ánimo, resolveré dudas en el próximo Capítulo.**

 **ByeBye-eWe**


	3. Esta vez lo Lograre!

**Bueno bueno he vuelto para quedarme amijos mios :'3**

 **Estoy graduado UwU al fin maldita sea, no saben cómo deseaba estas vacaciones. Bien dejo esto de lado y me pongo a trabajar, espero que les guste.**

* * *

-¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!.-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Ehm, Naruto, ¿qué dijiste?.-

-No lo sé sensei, el nombre solo broto en mi mente.-

Rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, una acción patentada Uzumaki para situaciones extrañas, miro alrededor para buscar algún tipo de bunshin, nada, absolutamente nada, no había nadie en la sala a parte de Él, su sensei y su ayudante. Su cara fue de nervios a frustración.

Frustración por haber fallado a el viejo, por haberle fallado al viejo Teuchi, por haberle fallado a su Ayame-nee, por haberle fallado a su Sensei, por haberse fallado a sí mismo, una rabia se dirige a su debilidad y en un rincón de su mente prometió dar lo mejor de sí, entrenar más duro para hacerse más fuerte. Pero ello no quitaba su actual frustración.

-Oh, bueno parece que haz fallado Naruto.- dice el ayudante civil con cinismo, y una cara divertida plasmada.

-Tranquilo Naruto dentro de tres años podrás intentarlo de nuevo, ve a casa y descansa, tendrás que entrenar más para poder graduarte este otro año.-

-Si sensei.- Dijo Naruto ya cabizbajo.

Lo que nadie sabía es que esa tarde se vio unos diez Narutos distintos recorrer la aldea, lamentablemente nadie de la academia los vio para dar crédito de los bunshin bien realizados.

 **Casa de Naruto**

Fue directo a su casa, no tenia ganas de nada, lo único que quería era refugiarse en su cama y que pasen las horas sin que nadie lo moleste, vio sus gafas tiradas en el suelo, se levanto para patearla.

-MALDICIÓN!.- se lanzo contra la pared para caer con su trasero y agarrarse la cabeza de rabia.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición.- al levantar la cabeza susurro a el aire.

-Maldito sea ese jutsu.- un suspiro y ya estaba levantado dirigiéndose a su baño –Sera mejor que lave mi cara para poder relajarme.-

Al dar la llave para coger algo de agua con sus manos como pala, sintió un jalón en su mente, recuerdos repentinos habían llegado a su mente. Se estaba viendo a sí mismo desde atrás, estaba confundido, había otra perspectiva igual uno que estaba viendo desde la derecha a sí mismo igual, que desde todos los ángulos posibles, de repente una de las perspectivas levanto su cabeza hacia los tejados de una tarde en Konoha, allí se veían dos Narutos corriendo uno al lado de otro, en este momento ya no entendía nada, como era posible que existieran dos copias de él, encima exactas.

La cara de confusión cambio en un instante, una sonrisa de realización nació en su rostro, se lavo la cara y fue a coger sus gafas.

¡Debía decirle a su sensei! Lo había logrado!

Solo que lo que ocurrió luego no estaba planeado, busco por todos los lugares y se dio cuenta que no había de pista de su sensei en absoluto, en eso va en dirección a la zona comercial y la más concurrida de Konoha y ve el ayudante de su sensei, ese ninja de familia civil que no se molestaba en ocultar su desprecio hacia él, pero no tenía planeado hablar con el sobre su logro, le preguntaría sobre su sensei, si había suerte le diría donde se encuentra, si no debería seguir buscando.

-Anno … ¿Sabrá usted donde se encuentra …-Sensei?.- pregunto Naruto con una cara de curiosidad pura y aparente necesidad de aquella información.

Lo que él no vio en la cara del civil era la tristeza, dulce ignorancia dicen, pero ahora le salió el tiro por la culata.

-Chico, … fue encontrado a las afueras de las puertas de Konoha, estaba en una misión y vio unos bandidos marchar por el bosque con una chica secuestrada, dicha chica llego hace poco con una historia, … se había enfrentado a los bandidos para liberarla, pero cuando logro vencer a los bandidos, uno llego desde los arbustos y lo apuñalo por la espalda, la niña jadeante nos pidió que fuéramos en su rescate, lo que encontramos solo fueron cadáveres, … murió desangrado chico.- sin siquiera esperar respuesta … se fue.

Naruto quedo impactado, ¿su sensei asesinado? Como fue eso posible, pero la historia parecía verdadera, el civil siquiera se molestó en mirarlo cuando le pregunto por su sensei, y la tristeza en su cara demostraba la pérdida de un camarada.

Se fue a una orilla del camino, y por segunda vez se lanzó hacia algo, esta vez el escaparate de una tienda de shinobis, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que los ninjas dentro de ella se hallan molestado por el sonido, no lo podía creer, una de las pocas personas que se molestaban en mostrar neutralidad hacia él, no cariño pero tampoco odio, y eso era algo que Naruto de verdad apreciaba, las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a caer sin esfuerzo al camino, luego de un rato ya sin darse cuenta la noche había caído en Konoha, no importaba ya que había logrado el jutsu, su sensei ya no estaba con él para darle el crédito por, su sensei ya no estaba más.

La sola realización de eso es muy fuerte para él, ¿es esto el mundo ninja? Si él seguía este camino seguiría perdiendo gente querida, no quería eso, le dieron ganas de simplemente echar todo a la basura e ir a su casa para llorar a su sensei perdido, pero algo le golpeo, algo en su mente hizo clic, no tenía por qué abandonar su camino, esa era la salida para los cobardes, el en ese camino de pensamiento se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer, él debía volverse fuerte, más fuerte que nadie, para proteger a su gente preciosa, una lista muy pequeña hasta ahora, pero él tenía esa gente, todos estaban a la intemperie de este horrendo mundo y el sentía el deber de protegerlos, para salvarlos de cualquier mal que podría tocar su puerta un día, para hacer que cada día él los pudiera ver y charlar con ellos, hoy su sensei se fue, pero el gano algo, gano algo en su dolor y esto fue su voluntad de fuego. El haría valer el sacrificio de su sensei, y lo usaría para impulsarse y hacerse más fuerte, el daría lo mejor de sí, ese era él, ese era el Naruto Uzumaki, no un cobarde cualquiera que correría a su casa con el rabo entre las piernas y su cara llena de lágrimas y mocos, no, él se levantaría, miraría a las montañas para encontrar el rostro de los Hokages, ellos ganaron el poder para proteger a su gente preciosa, sin saberlo Naruto había levantado un eslabón más su respeto por los Hokages y jurarse a si mismo ganar el poder de los Hokages, con sus propias manos, con su propio esfuerzo, el haría todo para proteger a su gente preciosa, aunque eso signifique hacer sangrar sus puños, y caer inconsciente por el cansancio, él lo lograría, porque él era Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage!

Al secarse las lágrimas, se levantó y miro el escaparate de la tienda que le sirvió como respaldo. Vio de todo katanas, tantos, hasta hachas de combate, una fascinación de niño nació en su cara.

-Algún día debo conseguir una de esas!.- se dijo a si mismo al ver una Katana con mango negro rodeada de un lazo naranjo para hacerla ver espectacular, una fina hoja blanca como cualquier otra katana, pero esta demostraba un brillo asesino en su punta, Naruto quedó prendado de tal arma.

De forma impresionante, o una casualidad de mil tréboles de cuatro hojas, Ichiraku estaba enfrente de esta tienda de armas, así él podría velar de su futura-katana para ver que nadie la compre. También aprovechando su suerte fue a pedir unos tazones de ramen.

Al sentarse en su taburete de siempre, le golpeo la realización de que no tenía su 'hitae' en su frente, en cambio solo tenía sus gafas de siempre. Aún así no se desanimó y dio su grito de siempre.

-Viejo! Un Naruto especial, por favor!.- levantando la mano más de lo necesaria para hacer que la atención se centre en él, recibió como premio unas cuantas miradas de la gente que venia a tomar una cena tranquila fuera de casa, avergonzado, decidió educarse.

-Enseguida va cliente preferido!.- grito Teuchi desde la cocina, ya lista la comida se podía sentir su exquisito olor desde afuera del stand.

-Hombre y tu 'hitae-ate'?.- pregunto Teuchi confundido.

-Lo siento hombre viejo, esta vez, de nuevo, no lo conseguí.- su cara de tristeza salió a la luz.

-Oh, que mala pata haz tenido hombre jaja.- la esperanza de que este comentario se perdieron instantáneamente cuando se dio cuenta que la cara de tristeza de Naruto comenzó a transformase en una de depresión.

-Lo siento por ese comentario tonto Naruto, lo que quería decir en realidad es que tienes otra oportunidad de conseguir ser un ninja, el mundo no se ha acabado, lo conseguirás solo debes creer en ti, dentro de unos años saldrás de esa academia con un hitae en la cabeza tenlo por seguro, tu eres fuerte, mucho más fuerte que otras personas, solo confía en ti mismo.

-Es cierto, esta vez lo conseguiré, si así será, seré el ninja más impresionante viejo ya veras'dattebayo!.-

-Esta vez invita la casa Naruto come cuanto quieras!.-

-¿¡En serio hombre viejo!?.-

-Hum hum.- dijo Teuchi haciendo movimientos afirmativos con la cabeza.

-Itadakimasu!.-

 **Una Mañana**

Una mañana cualquiera, la rutina de siempre.

El sol golpea en la cara del rubio este se levanta maldice el sol, se dirige a la ducha y se viste.

-Ya pronto comenzara la academia, creo que hacerte al haber entrenado cada mañana.- dice Naruto mirándose en el espejo y presumiendo a si mismo de su musculatura-mini –Incluso me siento más ligero, esta vez lo conseguiré seré un ninja cuando esta clase se gradué!.-

 _-'Espera, ahora que estaré en una clase nueva, quienes serán mis compañeros, aún más importante quien será mi sensei nuevo, espero que no sea un idiota, no quiero tener problemas en la academia este año, espero hacer amigos también, entrenar solo por las mañanas se vuelve aburrido.-_

Ya con la cabeza puesta en la academia, Naruto comienza su entrenamiento mañanero.

Típicas elongaciones en el techo de su departamento, y comienza la carrera!.

Corriendo y saltando de techo en techo, para llegar a su zona de entrenamiento privada, no era una zona adaptada para eso, pero cumplía con su cometido, mantener aislada las miradas curiosas, era a las orillas del 'Bosque de la Muerte' un lugar fuertemente rodeado de árboles, en un lado había una pequeña planicie donde eran inexistentes ellos, lo que hacía que encontrar esa zona difícil, era la cantidad insana de árboles que lo rodeaba, uno de los arboles era utilizado como muñeco, estaba rodeado con algo de tela y sujeto por unas dos sogas en cada punta, la tela ya no tenía su color natural de los golpes que se ha llevado cada día, lo otro que poseía su lugar secreto era un pequeño lago en donde se lanzaba cuando había un día de calor extremo, un lugar perfecto para el entrenamiento, no poseía dianas para practicar el lanzamiento de shuriken-kunai pero los arboles pintados hacían la misma función, ¿no?.

Comenzando con una carrera alrededor de toda la planicie, sesenta minutos de correr, tres periodos de veinte minutos con solo dos minutos de descanso. Algo extenuante para un chico de nueve años, pero para un ninja nunca era suficiente.

Luego elongaciones para relajar los músculos. Un descanso de diez minutos y de nuevo otra carrera.

Luego dos horas de ejercicios de resistencia, y luego otros diez minutos de descanso.

Hora del almuerzo, unos Onigiris hacían el trabajo.

Practicar taijutsu durante una hora, golpear el árbol como un loco, con combinaciones de combos, patadas e incluso codazos.

Un descanso de una hora, que siempre Naruto usaba para conocer el bosque, explorar las distintas plantas era algo llamativo para un chico de nueve años.

Momento de lectura, sí lectura, cuando descubrió el truco de su bunshin, 'El Kage Bunshin No Jutsu' era un jutsu B Rank creado por Tobirama Senju, más conocido con el Nidaime Hokage, el hombre capaz de crear jutsus de agua a partir de las partículas del oxígeno.

El truco era la experiencia adquirida por el clon, era transferido al original al desaparecer.

Solo tres horas dedicado a todo libro que podía conseguir cuando el bibliotecario estaba de buenas.

Luego una hora de carreras.

Treinta minutos de elongaciones y a casa. Llegaba a casa a las ocho y media de la noche, una cena de ramén instantáneo, o ir a Ichiraku cuando tiene el dinero de la pensión de huérfanos.

Así han sido todas las mañanas de Naruto para ser más fuerte para cuando vuelva a entrar a la academia.

 **Un mes después**

Cada mañana Naruto se ha levantado para hacer su rutina diaria, ya hace unas semanas había dejado de comer solo ramén, se dio cuenta que tanto sodio no mejoraría su cuerpo al nivel que quería llevarlo, tampoco es que quisiera ser un fortachón con músculos de pulgadas no, solo lo necesario para su típica movilidad animal y una velocidad grande.

Era domingo, mañana comenzaba la academia, otros tres años en un endemoniado escritorio escuchando discursos de su sensei, nuevo sensei por cierto, aún no lo conocía lo único que esperaba es que no fuera un idiota que lo tratara mal como todos los hombres y mujeres de la aldea, dejándolo aislado, a veces incluso golpearlo, la razón de esto aún era desconocida para Naruto, pero esperaba que algún día lo descubriera para entender porque se le dirige tanto odio, el aprendió a no resentir las personas que hacían eso, quizá si el demostraba ser una persona tranquila lo dejarían de repudiar a simple vista, por eso a dejado de lanzar bromas a diestra y siniestra, pero hasta ahora no ha dado sus frutos esperaba que sí.

Hoy era su última mañana tranquila en su lugar de entrenamiento secreto, decidió que hoy se exigiría más de lo normal, duplicando las horas de trabajo duro y reduciendo las horas de descanso, esta noche tenía planeado llegar a casa a media noche, habiendo roto sus records y comenzar mañana una nueva vida de estudiante de academia ninja, esta vez si lo conseguiría no había nada que se lo pudiera impedir, había perfeccionado su jutsu Kage Bunshin, al nivel de crear cientos y hacerlos desaparecer sin miramientos y no sufrir una jaqueca, estaba pensando poner un nombre a esta nueva técnica, pero en los libros de historia de Hokages, se dio cuenta que su jutsu ya tenía nombre el Tajuu Kage Bunshin incluso era un kinjutsu por la enormidad de chackra que se necesitaba para crear cientos de Kage Bunshin, pero el no sentía ningún vacío creando miles, supuso que él era un ninja demasiado cool para tener una limitación de chackra.

 **Media Noche**

Abriendo la puerta de su apartamento se dirige directamente a la ducha para quitarse todo el sudor que llevaba encima, echar su ropa a la lavadora y esperar que se lave comiendo un ramén instantáneo en su sala de estar. Ya hecha la tarea colgó su ropa haciendo un recordatorio mental para comprar más mudas de ropa para no tener que depender de una sola, usaría un henge si no se le permite entrar a una tienda de ropa shinobi, siempre fueron especial sus bunshin había veces que incluso los anbu les costaba detectar su disfraz.

 **Mañana Siguiente**

Era tarde, muy tarde, para dar evidencia al hecho Naruto se le olvido vestirse y corrió por al menos tres tejados en bóxers, sus boxers de corazones, rezaba porque nadie lo hubiera visto, lamentablemente en la torre Hokage había unos anbus extrañados, ¿Por qué? No todos los días se veía al jefe de la aldea agarrarse la tripa en el suelo de risa.

Ya volviendo a casa, se puso su mono naranja de siempre y fue lo más rápido posible a la academia, rompiendo su record anterior de treinta minutos dejándolo en solo diez, el entrenamiento de velocidad había dado sus frutos, él pensaba que amarrarse rocas a los tobillos era algo muy rudimentario pero cumplió su cometido.

Al abrir la puerta de su aula le recibieron un montón de miradas penetrantes haciendo que se rasque la parte trasera de la cabeza en la vergüenza.

-Lo siento, llego tarde.- dijo Naruto con una risa tonta de vergüenza.

-Asi que tu debes ser el famoso Naruto, ¿Me equivoco?.-

-No yo soy, anno si yo soy, Uzumaki Naruto, un placer.-

-Muy bien Naruto-kun yo sere su sensei por los próximos tres años, mi nombre es Umino Iruka.- dándose vuelta hacia sus alumnos –¿Podrias sentarte en esa esquina de allí? A lado de Hyuuga Hinata, espero que te lleves bien con tus compañeros Naruto-kun.-

-Si sensei.- caminando a su puesto _–Lo disimulo muy bien o el no siente repudio hacia mi, cualquiera de las dos me da igual realmente, asi que un Hyuuga eh?.-_ piensa al levantar su cabeza para ver a la chica que sería su compañero de puesto _-Una Hyuuga mejor dicho, ella parece muy simpática y además es linda!.-_

-Un gusto mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.-

Extendió su mano con la intención de darle un apretón de manos, pero la chica.

-Un…un..un pla…ceeer Naru…to-san, mi… nombre es Hyu…uga Hinata.-

-Espero que nos llevemos bien Hinata-chan!.- dijo Naruto como siempre animado

-L…o mis…mo digo Nar…uto-san.-

La chica parecía muy avergonzada charlando con él, pobrecilla debe tener una autoestima muy baja o ella solo se sintió intimidada por su voz animada y su sonrisa marca Uzumaki patentada. Bueno realmente daba igual, al final se acostumbraría.

-Muy bien clase hoy haremos unas presentaciones, luego se les dará tiempo para un recreo y que se puedan conocer y forjar amistades, recuerde que dentro de tres años dos de sus compañeros serán su equipo, y así formaran una célula genin y luego antes de dejaros ir les daré una charla sobre el mundo ninja y sus orígenes, cuando diga su nombre se levantaran y pasaran aquí al frente para presentarse, decir uno de sus gustos, uno de sus disgustos y su sueño para el futuro.-

-Inuzuka Kiba!.-

…

Y asi hasta que llegamos a nuestro protagonista.

-Uzumaki Naruto!.-

Al pararse frente a la clase Naruto examina a todos los de su clase, él era el último en la lista, por lo que sabia el nombre de todos ya. Tambien se dio cuenta que estaba con una de las clases más prometedoras de Konoha, cada uno de los clanes principales de Konoha tenía su heredero en esta clase, incluso el heredero de los extintos Uchihas, Uchiha Sasuke, un chico melancólico y con un club de fans secreto solo el primer día de academia, y también un egocéntrico del tamaño del globo.

 _-'Los clanes Yamanaka, Nara, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, todos los grandes clanes tienen su heredero en esta clase, la oportunidad de que dos de ellos o incluso uno se vuelva mi equipo es elevada, definitivamente debo graduarme con estos chicos.-_

-Hola! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto conoceros a todos!.- exclamo Naruto con su siempre sonrisa Uzumaki-zorruna –Me gusta, no me encanta el ramén!, me disgustan los bandidos y mi sueño es convertirme en el Hokage de esta aldea para proteger a los preciosos para mí, he fallado dos veces antes el examen de graduación pero no me rendiré!.-

-JAJAJA! Haz fallado el examen genin dos veces!?, tan solo eres un Dobe!.- el Inuzuka lo apuntaba con el dedo y se reía de él.

 _-Vale donde está mi cuaderno de notas y mi pluma, tenemos el primer idiota, si asi **I-n-u-z-u-k-a K-i-b-a** perfecto.-_

-¿Que haces dobe con ese cuaderno? .-

-Nada solo tomo nota del primer idiota de mi aula.-

-Jajaja! ¿Y quien es el idiota de tu aula dobe?.-

-Déjame leerlo, sí Inuzuka Kiba.- dijo afirmando con la cabeza

-Idiota, ¿acaso buscas pelea!? Podría patearte el trasero en cero coma!.-

-Ven y pruébalo saco de pulgas.-

Antes de que el combate estallara se les dio el recreo para conocer a sus compañeros, extrañamente la chica Hyuuga se acercó para charlar con él.

-Anno anno, lo sient..o Naruto-san por haber sido tan verg..onzosa , espero que n…os lleve..mos bien.- dijo extendiendo su mano

-Claro Hinata-chan!.-

Ya al volver a clase, fueron atacados con la peor pesadilla de un académico.

Un discurso, un muuuuy largo discurso, demasiado largo para el gusto de Naruto.

 **Unas horas de discurso más tarde**

-…Y así se creó la hoja.- finalizo Iruka con tono solemne

 _-'Hombre pensé que moriría en esta batalla, ya no doy más, lo único que quiero es irme a casa y nunca regresar a esta aula endemoniada!, esperame ramén-instantaneo-sama pronto llegare a casa.-_

Cuando fueron liberados del martirio corrió a casa lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de Iruka y sus discursos gigantes, no sin antes despedirse de su 'única amiga hasta ahora' Hinata Hyuuga, una chica muy interesante y simple a la vez como dijo Naruto.

-Estoy en casa! Pensé que no te vería más nevera-san, pensé que no le vería más mesa-san, pensé que no te vería más cama-san.- dijo Naruto de forma dramática llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo, se preparó un ramén instantáneo y fue a la cama, recordando mañana pasar a la tienda de ropa antes de venirse a casa.

 **Torre Hokage**

-Y bien Iruka-kun, que piensas de Naruto?.-

-Me parece un chico muy brillante Hokage-sama, el lanza luz donde quiera que vaya también es muy extrovertido, y parece ser un buen compañero ya que estableció una amistad con Hyuuga Hinata una chica del aula.-

-Así que Naruto-kun hizo una amiga, que bien que bien.- dijo el viejo Hokage tomando una calada de su pipa –Recuerde Iruka-kun, trate a Naruto de la mejor forma posible, el creció sin padres y ahora vive en un departamento solo como tú solo que él es más joven aún.-

-Lo sé Hokage-sama, lo tratare y le enseñare lo mejor que pueda, es mi palabra.-

-Muy bien Iruka-kun espero que cumpla su palabra, Naruto necesita toda la ayuda posible para alcanzar el nivel que necesita para pasar el examen genin, el dará todo de sí y espero que tu des todo también para ayudarlo, hazle ese favor a este vejestorio.-

-Por supuesto Hokage-sama, daré todo de mi para hacer que ese chico pase el examen esta vez.-

-¿Así que sabes que Naruto ha fallado antes?.-

-Sí señor, el mismo lo dijo en su presentación, dijo que no se rendiría y se graduaría esta vez.-

-Espero que lo logre, ese chico tiene un futuro como shinobi aun si descubrir, cuando pase la prueba se podrá decir si brillara como un diamante o tendrá el brillo de cualquier shinobi.- dando una calada a su pipa _–'Sinceramente, pienso que será la primero, pero aún está por verse, si las la astilla se vuelve tan fuerte como el árbol'.-_ pensó el viejo Kage.

-Iruka-kun, puedes retirarte.-

-Hai! Hokage-sama.-

 _-'Esta vez lo lograras Naruto-kun, lo presiento, serás el diamante más brillante de todo los Shinobis de las Naciones Elementales.-_

Otra calada a su pipa –Sí, así será.- dijo al aire haciendo que los anbu se preguntaran que pensaba el Kami no Shinobi .

 **Casa de Iruka**

 _-'Mi primera vez enseñando en la academia, de seguro será un reto, hare que todos mis alumnos tengan la habilidad para ganar renombre en este mundo, mi clase será la más exitosa de la historia de Konoha, hum así será-_ dijo estirándose para dormir.

 **Casa de Naruto**

-Parece que estos años tampoco serán tan aburridos eh, una aula con los herederos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha y yo, seguro será divertido.- susurro Naruto mirando por su ventana con su pijama ya puesto –Es hora de dormir! Mañana será un día interesante, definitivamente!.-

* * *

 **Si de seguro mañana será interesante, he vuelto fuerte eso si, para darles una lectura grande por mi ausencia, espero les guste un montón y estaré en el proceso de crear más capítulos, me estoy pensando 'Pausar' una serie hasta ahora no sé cual, pero definitivamente seguire con esta idea pues me gusta mucho, póngame en los Review cual historia quieren que siga aparte de esta 'Un ninja con una determinación de oro' o 'Un nuevo rubio'**

 **PD: Tuve este Word creado hace rato, en realidad, mis vacaciones ya se acabaron, si llegue de mi graduacion y tan solo escribir la primera parte y lo deje, eran las 3 de la manaña estaba cansado de bailar y eso y me dormi luego de escribir 200 palabras :P**

 **Entro a clase en unas semanas D: 'PUTABIDA'**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON ANSIAS!**

 **¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI REGRESO!**

 **Dejad un review no seaís bordes, no cuesta nada.**

 **ByeBye-eWe**

 **:3**


End file.
